


The Best Part of Believe Is The Lie

by halfsweet



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Suspicions, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is happy and content with his relationship with Patrick. When an old friend enters their life and a new acquaintance is made, suspicions start to arise, and Pete doesn't know who, and what, to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for a couple of months now. So, let me just leave this here...
> 
> It's midnight and I'm too tired to check everything, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes ^^"

"Well, don't you look fresh?"

Patrick walks into their bedroom and flops face down on the bed. The muffled groan from Patrick draws a chuckle out of Pete, and he runs his fingers through Patrick's hair, smiling.

"I hate working extra shifts." Patrick mumbles, burrowing closer to Pete and closing his eyes. "I haven't seen you in, like, two days."

"Aww, you missed me." Pete coos, nuzzling against his cheek and grinning when Patrick shoves him away. _"Peeeete."_

Pete stifles a grin at Patrick's tone. Here it comes. _Patrick's infamous whining session._

"They're assigning a partner for me tomorrow. I don't want to work with some fresh grads," Patrick whines, "they're so snobbish. They always think they're right."

"You used to be one of them, you know." Pete teases him and laughs when Patrick shoots him a dirty look. "Hey, come on. It's not going to be that bad. Maybe your new partner is someone who's worked before. Who knows?"

Patrick gives out one last whine before pulling out the pillow from under his head and covering his head with it. Pete, amused by the younger man's behaviour, tugs lightly on the pillow, chuckling when Patrick tightens his grip.

"Paging Dr Stump," Pete says in a deep voice, "you're needed in the bathroom for a quick shower."

"I don't wanna shower." Patrick's complaint is muffled by the pillow. "You literally _reek_ of hospital smell, Dr Stump. I'm not sleeping next to you if you don't shower." Pete's face splits into a grin as Patrick throws the pillow in his face before getting up, grumbling angrily under his breath and making his way to the bathroom.

Pete's previous grin turns into a soft smile as he hears the shower being turned on. There's no doubt that he misses the younger man, probably even more than Patrick misses him. He's already expecting this kind of routine when he first got to know Patrick and his job. A doctor's job never ends, after all.

He's learned to come to terms with Patrick working extra shifts, not seeing each other for days until he's finally finished with his work. The bright side of it is that Patrick would have accumulated enough hours that he can get one or two days off, and Pete would make sure those days are well spent with each other.

His eyes dart over to the bathroom door as Patrick steps out with an old shirt and a pajama bottom. Pete pats on the space next to him, making a low, contented sound when Patrick immediately snuggles up next to him, pulling him close.

"Pete."

Pete hums in reply, closing his eyes and running his hand up and down Patrick's back. He already knows what the next part is.

"So, today, remember Hayley, the nurse I told you last week? She-"

Pete finds it endearing that even in Patrick's sleepy and tired state, he still have the energy to tell Pete everything that's been happening.

-

Today's the so-called dreaded day, as dubbed by Patrick. Pete doesn't get why Patrick insists on not having a partner. That would save him so much time, and he doesn't have to work overnight anymore.

A smile is plastered on Pete's face as he parks his car. Patrick's going to be in for a surprise when he finds Pete in his office with his favourite treat. Pete knows Patrick has been stressed lately- working extra shifts to cover for his colleagues and worrying about who his new partner is going to be- and Pete can only hope that this little gesture can brighten up Patrick's day.

He walks into the hospital and heads for the elevator, going straight to Patrick's floor.

"Going to see Dr Stump?" A nurse greets him. Pete turns to her and smiles. "Yeah, he's upset about getting a partner. I thought visiting him can cheer him up."

"He seems very happy when he got his new partner though. They were literally joined at the hips the entire time!"

Pete's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline in surprise, mouth hanging open slightly, but quickly regains his composure, a little hurt that Patrick didn't tell him about the news. Maybe Patrick just forgot to tell him or didn't have the time to tell him. Pete knows just how busy a doctor's job can be.

"That's great for him then." Pete smiles at the nurse. "Is he in?"

"Oh, you missed him!" The nurse exclaims. "Dr Stump went out an hour ago with Dr Urie!"

"Dr Urie?" Pete knows all of Patrick's colleagues- having dating the younger man for a couple of years now- from all the stories Patrick would tell him when he got back from work, but this is a new name. Certainly one he has never heard before.

The nurses around him blush and giggle among themselves before one of them looks up at him. "He's Dr Stump's new partner."

"Not to mention hot." Another nurse chimes in, and all of them dissolve into another fit of giggles. Pete takes the chance to sneak away from them and navigates his way to Patrick's room.

Once he finds the room, he sets down the snacks he bought for Patrick on his desk. A picture frame catches his eye, and he takes the item in his hand, chest warmed with happiness when he sees the picture.

It's a picture of them at one of their friends' wedding. Pete was wearing a simple black suit, but Patrick looked amazing in his grey one. They were grinning at the camera, flush high on their cheeks from the drinks they had, and Pete had his arm wrapped around Patrick.

He can't believe Patrick keeps a picture of them on his desk. A smile creeps up on his face as he places the frame back to its original place, and he leaves the room with butterflies in his stomach, momentarily forgetting about Patrick going out for lunch with his new partner.

-

"So, you got your partner today." Pete casually states later in the night when both of them are settled on the bed.

"What?" Patrick creases his forehead in confusion, then smiles brightly at Pete. "Oh, yeah! He's nice."

Patrick doesn't say anything after that; he turns to his phone, and Pete watches as his fingers slide over the small screen. He's playing Candy Crush again.

Pete frowns a little. Patrick's usually eager to tell him about his day at work- no matter how boring or uneventful his day is, Patrick always has something to tell. Getting a new partner, now, is far from boring and uneventful.

"Yeah? What's his name?"

"Everyone calls him Dr Urie." Patrick replies, still not taking his eyes off of his phone.

"What's he like?" Pete prods further.

"I told you," Patrick quirks an eyebrow when he looks at Pete, "he's nice. What's with the questions?"

Now Pete's more than a little taken aback by Patrick's words and behaviour. Sure, Patrick can be grumpy and snappy at times, but Pete has a feeling that there's more to it- he just can't put a finger on what it is. "I was just asking. You didn't tell any stories today."

Patrick purses his lip and returns to his game, shrugging. "Well, you don't normally ask how my day goes. I figured you got bored of my stories, so that's why I didn't say anything."

After hearing Patrick's answer, Pete immediately feels guilty. Patrick's probably noticed that Pete doesn't respond much to his tales other than the occasional _'uh huh'_ and _'really?'_ here and there. "I like hearing your voice, so it doesn't matter how boring your stories are."

Patrick lets out a snort of laughter and punches him lightly on the shoulder. "You're lame, Pete."

Pete catches his wrist, a sly grin forming on his face. "I also like hearing your _other_ voice."

"Wha-" Patrick's question is interrupted by his own moan when Pete kisses down his neck, sucking and nibbling down on the area lightly so there's no mark. He knows just how much Patrick hates it when he has to go to work with bruises on his neck. He finally pulls away and smirks at Patrick's hazy and confused look.

" _Love_ it."

-

_"Hey, Pete. What's up?"_

"Lunch?" Pete asks as he starts to clean up the mess on his desk. He can't even see the surface from it being covered by all sorts of scattered papers and documents.

_"Can't. I've got a long list of patients to check up on. Sorry, Pete. Raincheck?"_

Pete can hear the urgency in Patrick's voice and feels bad for him. Patrick can't even catch a break from his job. He decides to cut the conversation short, not wanting to waste Patrick's time. "Yeah, sure. Dinner?"

_"Tonight. Same place?"_

Pete knows which place Patrick's talking about- an Italian restaurant just fifteen minutes away from their place. They always have their dinner at the restaurant, and if they're feeling too lazy or too tired to go out, they'll call for delivery.

Patrick likes the restaurant because the atmosphere is nice; not too noisy and just the perfect ambience for the couple to enjoy their night out. Pete only likes the restaurant because it's cheap, and also because it makes Patrick happy. Pete would love nothing but seeing Patrick happy at the end of the day because of him.

"Okay. See you there. Love you." Pete smiles and sits back down on his chair, leaning back and closing his eyes.

_"Love you too. Again, sorry that we can't go out for lunch."_

"It's okay. We still have dinner. See you tonight."

_"See you."_

Pete places his phone on his desk after Patrick hangs up. He doesn't really eat lunch anyway. He only goes out for lunch so he can get away from his workload even for just a shortwhile- seeing Patrick is an added bonus.

He stretches his body and folds his arms at the back of his head. If he's not going out, then he's sleeping in.

-

Pete spins the fork between his fingers as he glances at his watch. Patrick's late by an hour. He's probably just stuck in traffic or something, Pete hopes. He can't stand the pitied look that the owners give him every few minutes for the past hour. The owners know them, mostly because Pete and Patrick are their regulars, and they also know about their relationship.

He accidentally drops the fork when his phone vibrates, quickly picking it up and scowling when he sees the name.

"Where are you?" Pete hisses, trying his best to calm down. "You're late!"

_"Pete, I'm sorry! I'm working overtime-"_

"You're working overtime _again_?"

 _"I'm really,_ really _sorry, Pete. Tyler had to take emergency leave, and I was the only person available. I can't just say no to him!"_

Pete runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. This isn't the first time Patrick takes on extra shifts without telling him when they've already made plans. "I just wish you would've told me earlier so I don't look like a fool sitting for _an hour_ without ordering anything."

_"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"_

He cools down at Patrick's apologetic voice. He can never stay mad at Patrick for too long anyway. "It's okay. I'll just order take-out."

 _"Pete, I'm_ really _sorry about tonight. It completely slipped my mind. I promise I'll make it up to you."_

"It's fine, don't worry." Pete assures him. "Next time, please tell me if you're working late, alright?"

_"Alright. I gotta go now. I love you."_

"Love you too." Pete lets out another sigh before standing up to exit the restaurant. All appetite gone, he decides to make his way to the nearest bar.

-

Pete takes a seat at the far end of the bar and calls for the bartender. While he waits for the bartender to come to him, he takes a look around.

He hasn't been into the bar before; in fact, he has never heard of it. There aren't that many people inside, and their chatters are barely heard from over the music from the radio.

But it's nice. Calming and comforting. Pete finds himself liking the bar so far.

"Just give me anything." Pete says when the bartender asks him what he wants.

"Something troubling you?" The bartender strikes up a conversation, raising his brows in concern.

"We were supposed to have dinner, but…" Pete trails off, shrugging. "Busy, I guess. That's what you get for dating a doctor."

"Young doctor?" The bartender asks him, mixing a drink. "Yeah, I get that."

"You're dating a doctor too?"

The bartender laughs and hands Pete the drink. "No. I actually went to medic school for a few years before I decided to drop out. It's just not for me, man."

Pete shakes his head at the bartender and drinks the entire glass in one go. "Which medical school did you go to?"

"California. Hold one sec." The bartender replies and moves to the other end of the table to tend to another customer. Pete frowns at the empty glass in his hand. _That's the same school Patrick went to._

They look about the same age, too.

Is it possible that the bartender and Patrick had come across each other before?

The bartender comes back and smiles apologetically. "I went to California. Then I dropped out."

If the bartender had been in the school for a few years, then that must mean that at one point or another, they knew each other, or at least, met each other. Pete looks up from his glass and furrows his brows in question. "By any chance, do you know a student- your batch, maybe- by the name Patrick Stump?"

"Patrick Stump…" the bartender hums, placing a finger under his chin. "Maybe. My mind's a little fuzzy. I left school _years_ ago. Or maybe we're not in the same crowd? I was quite the party animal back then, so unless this Patrick used to go to a lot of parties, then I'd probably know him."

Pete lets out a small chuckle at the thought of Patrick being at a party. Sure, he didn't meet Patrick until after the younger man had graduated, but he can tell that Patrick was not a fan of parties then. Even now.

"Probably not. He hates parties." Pete stifles a grin. "Hey, thanks for the talk, man. Feeling a lot better now."

"Here." The bartender slides him a drink. "It's on the house."

Pete gives him a grateful smile and raises the glass in the air before drinking. Then, he turns to the bartender. "Name's Pete. What's yours?"

"Morris." The bartender grins from ear to ear, holding out his hand for a handshake, to which Pete accepts. "Shane Morris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! It's not much, but ahh I just want to write something. I had the most shittiest month ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't double check everything, so...

Pete wakes up to an empty bed one morning and stares at the space next to him in confusion. He distinctly remembers, in all haziness, that Patrick's off day is today. It's been on the same day for months now.

He gets off the bed and heads to the kitchen, figuring that Patrick is probably making breakfast. The younger man is usually up early for his shift, so his body has probably adjusted to the time, even when he's not working.

He pauses in his track to look at the calendar hung on the wall. It's Patrick's off day today, and starting tomorrow, his morning shift will be changed to night shift. There will be lesser time to see each other. _Not like they've been spending time together lately anyway,_ Pete sighs.

The kitchen is empty when he enters the area. The sink is empty, too- no mugs, no plates. The coffee maker doesn't look like it's been used recently. He moves to the living room to find it in the same state as the kitchen. _Where is Patrick?_

He walks back to his bedroom and grabs his phone, dialing Patrick's number. "Hey, where are you?" Pete asks as Patrick picks up his call. _"Pete, hey. Sorry, I'm at the hospital right now."_

 _Is he sick?_  "Did something happen?"

_"No, nothing. I'm working today. Didn't I tell you?"_

Pete lets out an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. How can Patrick forget to tell him something like that? Pete's already spent the last few days thinking of what activities they could do when Patrick's having his day off. "No, you didn't," he grits out. "What the hell, Patrick?"

_"I'm so sorr-"_

_"Patriiiiiick! Come on. Get off the phone already! We're going to be late!"_

_"Just a second!"_

Pete frowns at the unfamiliar male voice. "Who's that?"

_"Who's- oh, no one. Anyway, I'm really sorry about today. I know I should've told you earlier about this."_

_"Patrick!"_

_"Coming!"_  The frown on Pete's face deepens when he hears the same voice call for Patrick, and he doesn't even realize his grip on his phone has tighten. _"Look, Pete. I have to go now. I'll see you when I get back."_

Patrick immediately hangs up after that, not another word said. Pete doesn't like to jump to conclusions- in fact, he's not that type of person at all- but, well, Pete has everything about Patrick memorized, from his work shifts down to the tone of his voice, and Patrick sure as hell doesn't sound like he has his hands full with his work at the moment.

So what made Patrick to be in such a rush?

He looks back to his phone, staring at Patrick's name and the time stamp of the call. _06:10_

_And who's with Patrick?_

-

After the phone call that morning, Pete can't stop thinking about the background voice that kept calling for Patrick the whole day. It's probably nothing big- just a really close and friendly colleague, perhaps?

That's why in the evening, Pete makes a decision to stroll in the park to clear his mind. If Patrick doesn't take extra shifts again, then he'll be home in a few hours. Maybe he can ask Patrick about the voice.

Or, maybe not. He doesn't want to come across as an overly-jealous and intrusive boyfriend. He knows how much Patrick hates it.

"Pete! Hey!"

He turns around and sees Joe walking towards him, a cup of coffee in his hand and his dog's leash in another. "What the hell are you doing here? Where's Patrick?"

"Work," Pete shrugs, slowing his stride down until Joe catches up with him. Joe throws him a disbelieving look, shaking his head. "Why would he work on his day off?"

 _Exactly._ "God knows the reason why." Pete lets out a snort, having had enough of Patrick's unpredictable work schedule lately. Having a work partner or not, it seems to him like nothing's changed one bit.

"Whoa." Joe whistles. "I'm sensing a little bit hostility here. When's the last time you got laid, man?"

Pete scowls to himself when Joe elbows him. He knows Joe is just joking, but he can't help going through the words in his brain. Patrick is almost rarely home for the past month, and the previous off days that he had were used to catch up with his sleep.

He still couldn't get over the fact that Patrick once slept for 18 hours straight.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and guess. A long time, huh?"

Pete scoffs and decides to ignore his friend. An empty bench comes into view, and he gets to it before no one else can. Joe sits down next to him, sighing. "Look, Pete, you know how Patrick is. He loves his job. And I know it can be taxing sometimes, but he loves you, too."

Joe's words somehow manage to ease his worries. He has nothing to be anxious about. No matter how long Patrick spends his hours at the hospital, he knows he can trust Patrick.

"So, did you watch the game last night?"

-  
  
If Patrick's taking a single shift, then that means he's almost finished with his work. Pete plans to surprise him, then take him out for dinner- anything to make up for the lost hours that they're supposed to spend together.

He walks up to the receptionist's counter, catching her attention. A blonde nurse. From all the stories Patrick has told him, this is probably Ashlee. He glances down at her nametag and smiles in triumph when he's correct.

"Looking for someone?" Ashlee asks, a polite smile on her face.

"Is Patrick- Dr Stump in?"

"Dr Stump was only here in the morning for a while. Like, an hour or so."

Pete nods absent-mindedly, not really registering her words until a few seconds later. "Wait- _an hour_? He wasn't here the whole day?"

"It's his day off. I thought you knew?" Ashlee arches an eyebrow in question.

He forces a smile on his face. "Oh. Yeah. Must've slipped my mind."

The nurse just giggles and returns back to her work. Pete checks the time on his watch, wondering where Patrick could have gone to the entire day. Just as he's about to leave, he calls the nurse once again.

"Out of curiosity, is Patrick's partner- Dr…" Pete trails off, wrecking his brain trying to remember the name.

"Dr Urie?" Ashlee chimes in helpfully.

"Yeah. Is he in right now?"

Ashlee shakes her head, looking up at him apologetically. "His day off is today as well. He left with Dr Stump this morning."

-

The unsettling feeling never leaves him, not even for one second, after Pete has reached home and settled in bed.

_"He left with Dr Stump this morning."_

So, the voice over the phone that morning was Patrick's partner. He doesn't get why Patrick didn't tell him that he's with this _Dr Urie_ in the first place. When he thinks about it, Patrick -somehow, in a way- evaded the question.

_"Oh, no one."_

But he's sure that Patrick didn't actually mean to. He's in a rush anyway, so that's why he didn't tell him. Then again…

Patrick _is_ on his day off. So what's he doing at the hospital and going MIA for a whole day? With _Dr Urie_?

Pete lets out a frustrated sigh and runs his fingers through his hair. He's not going to doubt Patrick. He trusts Patrick. Surely Patrick has a valid and reasonable explanation for everything.

He's too caught up in his own thoughts that he doesn't realize the sound of Patrick's car pulling in. When he's finally snapped out of it, Patrick is entering their bedroom, yawning, and heading straight for the shower.

Pete sits up on the bed. Did Patrick not see him? He reaches for his phone to look at the time, frowning when he sees that it's almost midnight. _Where had Patrick gone to?_

It's not until ten minutes later that Patrick walks out of the bathroom, fresh and already in his pajamas.

He decides to just ask him anyway. "Where were you?"

"I thought I told you I was at the hospital," Patrick replies as he dries his hair.

"The whole day?"

Patrick hums in affirmation and leaves it at that. Pete tries to ignore how Patrick's words contradict the nurse's. His finger drums on his knee, trying to figure out a way to ask Patrick about his partner without sounding like a jealous maniac. "Your partner must be very happy that he didn't have to do everything alone, huh?"

That draws a chuckle out of Patrick. "Even if I weren't there, I'm sure he'll manage just as fine. Hectic, but fine. He's popular among the nurses, and I bet they'd throw themselves at his feet if he ever asks for help."

Wow. That's the first time Patrick has ever talked about his partner openly. "Well, I'd love to meet this partner of yours."

"Really?" Patrick spins around to him, raising an eyebrow, skeptical. "You want to meet him?"

"Why not?" Pete shrugs, hoping it comes off as casual and not forced. "You're starting your night shift tomorrow, right? Ask him out to eat with us before you go to work. I'll bring Joe and Andy along."

"Okay…" Patrick eyes him, still not believing him. Pete bites the inside of his cheek. He doesn't want to admit it, but Patrick sounds almost reluctant.

"Great. There's a small bar just down the restaurant. We'll meet you guys there."

-

The bar is already opened when Pete walks in after he got off work. He nods his head to Shane as a greeting, then spots Joe and Andy sitting nearby.

"Hey. Been waiting long?" Pete asks as he takes a seat at the table. Joe has already ordered beer for himself, Andy a glass of water, and they're both sharing a plate of fries.

"Not really. Around ten minutes ago." Andy answers, taking a sip of his water. "Where's Patrick?"

"He's on his way." Pete scans the menu on the display board, taking his time before settling on beer and fries as well, and informs Shane of it.

Pete loves spending time with his friends. It's almost a routine for them to pick a place and meet each other after work, with Patrick joining them occasionally. Pete wishes that Patrick could just stick to one normal shift so they can hang out more.

The small bell chimes when the door opens, and Pete sees a familiar figure entering and looking around the bar. "Over here." Pete calls him, waving his hand.

Patrick gives him a sheepish smile and stands next to him, taking one of Joe's fries. "Am I late?"

"No, but you're stealing my fries." Joe deadpans, but pushes the plate to Patrick anyway. "Steal Pete's fries then," Patrick retorts back.

"So, where's your partner?" Pete asks, craning his neck to look at the door. "Is he coming?"

Patrick finishes the food in his mouth first before replying Pete. "He's outside parking. Should be in soon."

"Patrick?"

Pete looks up and sees Shane walking towards their table, beaming. "Patrick! It really is you! How've you been, dude?"

So Shane _does_ know Patrick! The reunion between two lost friends. Pete's just happy that he can bring the two friends together. He turns back to look at Patrick, expecting to see a smile on his face, but is met with a surprised look instead.

Pete can almost see a blend of emotions in Patrick's eyes. Shocked, for one. Then, anger. And then a little something like _fear_?

"Patrick, dude, you would not _believe_ what I just-"

Just then, a dark-haired man jogs up to them, grinning and tugging on Patrick's elbow to catch his attention. Pete squashes down the heavy feeling in his stomach at how casual their relationship is. He's pretty sure that after two weeks, partners aren't supposed to be that close to each other yet.

"Brendon!" Shane chirps merrily, interrupting the man mid-sentence. "Long time no see!"

The dark-haired man, _Brendon_ , turns around, and Pete finally has a good look at Patrick's work partner. He notices the way Brendon's shoulders are tensed immediately, his lips pressed into thin line and eyes cold.

"Morris."

Pete exchanges confused glances with Joe and Andy, the heavy feeling he had before rises up again, this time doubled. _All of them knew each other before?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Max's 10 Victoria Secret's Models and I'm obsessed with it ahhhh
> 
> Leave some comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Pete stares back and forth between Shane and Brendon, wondering how they could have known each other.

"Are you finally a doctor, Brendon?" Shane asks, smile still present on his face as opposed to Brendon's frown. "This is great! It's like a mini reunion! First, Patrick. And now, you!"

"Why don't you take a seat and order anything you want? It's on the house." Shane beams, grabbing two menus from the table next to them and handing them to Brendon, but the dark-haired man makes no motion to take them. Neither does Patrick.

"Won't your boss get angry?" Brendon mutters, glaring.

"I own this bar, Brendon. And I insist, just order anything you want. I'm just happy to meet you guys again!"

Pete can feel the happiness that radiates from Shane, and it makes him happy too- he loves reuniting old friends and _getting free food_ -, until Brendon opens his mouth again. "Whose money did you steal to open this bar?"

"I worked to get the money…" Shane replies, looking slightly offended by Brendon's words. "I really did open this bar myself."

"Yeah? Asshole's Bar?"

Pete glares at him quietly from his seat. From what he's seeing, Brendon's the asshole right now. Shane is just excited to finally meet his old friends, and Brendon is being nothing more than rude to him.

Shane ignores the jab and changes the topic. "How's Ross, by the way? I haven't seen him in a long time."

Brendon tenses up, fists shaking by his sides, and it's obvious that he's withholding his fury. Pete catches Andy's eye, nodding, and both of them prepare in case a fight suddenly breaks out.

"You fucker-"

 _"Brendon."_ For the first time since Shane came to their table, Pete finally hears Patrick's voice, curt and firm. Brendon calms down, shoulders droop slightly, but still stiff.

"I see you're still an ass even after you got expelled." Brendon states calmly, as if he wasn't a second away from jumping over the table and punching the daylight out of the bar owner.

"I did not get _expelled_. I _dropped out._ " Shane hisses, eyes narrowed, but then he straightens his back and his smile returns on his face. "I see you're still with Patrick."

 _Still?_ Pete's heart beats fast. _Patrick and Brendon knew each other before?_

"Is this the young doctor you talked about the other night?" Shane asks as he turns to him, eyes wide and curious. Pete nods wordlessly, not sure what to say in the heated situation between Brendon and Shane.

Shane looks back up to Patrick, but the view is instantly obstructed when Brendon stands in front of Patrick. Pete tries to push away the jealousy burning in him.

"Whatever animosity you had for me before, you should just let them go. It's been years, Brendon. Let bygones be bygones." Shane smiles as he turns back to Patrick. "Right, Patrick? What do you think?"

"I think we're late. Thanks for the offer, but we're going now." Patrick says, maintaining the same firm voice he has earlier. Then he tilts his head slightly to Pete, but not meeting his eyes. "Sorry, Pete. We'll join you guys next time."

"You're leaving already?" Shane's face drops, brows knitted together. "But I just got to see you guys again…"

"Let's just go, Bren." Patrick mumbles quietly as he pulls Brendon out of the bar.

They watch as both of them go, and Pete definitely doesn't miss the nickname Patrick just called Brendon.

"Well, that was awkward." Joe comments, eating his fries and receiving an elbow to the ribs and a hush from Andy. "Be quiet."

"Did I do something wrong?" Shane asks, face crestfallen. "I- I just want to make up for what happened between us."

Pete takes pity on him. He did some shitty stuff when he was in college, but that's all in the past now. He's apologized for everything, and his friends have already forgiven him, and they never hold grudges against him.

But in Shane's case, it's evident that Brendon still has grudges against him. And speaking of Brendon-

"How do you know Brendon?" Pete asks.

"The three of us went to medical school together." Shane replies as he places the menu down on the table. So, Patrick and Brendon knew each other before. One thing that Pete doesn't quite get is why couldn't Patrick just told him that on the day he got Brendon as his partner?

"You said 'still' earlier."

Shane chuckles and crosses his arms, looking oddly relaxed for someone who just got into a squabble. "Patrick and Brendon were very close friends then. I didn't know anything about them after I dropped out, so it's just a little bit surprising to see them together still. I mean, most people don't stay in contact with their friends after they graduate."

He leaves after that, and the three friends sit together in silence. "Did you know about this?" Andy finally voices out, breaking the silence between them. "About Patrick and Brendon?"

Pete shakes his head, frowning, and drinks his beer to get rid of the sinking feeling in his stomach. Patrick has some explanations to do when he gets back.

-

It's the start of Patrick's shift cycle, and he's already working a triple shift. It's unusual for Patrick to do so, since he normally takes long shift when he's nearing the end of his shift cycle, not the start. Although, if Pete were in his shoes, he'd probably try to work as long as he can just so he doesn't have to come home to be confronted.

Currently in the living room, Pete is getting ready for work, picking up his laptop as Patrick heads straight for the shower, having just gotten back from the hospital. Pete doesn't like to think that something's up, it's probably just his screwed up gut feelings, but after the incident at the hospital on Patrick's day off, feelings of suspicions keep filling him up.

And it doesn't help that Patrick lied to him; once about Brendon, and twice about working on his day off. And the _out of ordinary behaviour._ It's probably nothing to everyone, but only Pete knows how much Patrick hates showering after he gets back from the hospital. He usually jumps straight into bed, not bothering to shower at all. But now, the first thing he does when he gets home is shower.

And it's not the first time either that Patrick showers willingly after work. The first time is when Patrick supposedly got back from _work_ on his _day off_.

He convinces himself that Patrick must have his own reasons- good, solid, _rational_ reasons.

"You knew Brendon. Before he was assigned as your partner." Pete blurts out after he sees Patrick step into the kitchen. He doesn't want the suspicions to eat him from the inside, so he gets the words out before they can torture him even more. The faster they talk about it, the better Pete feels.

"Yeah, I knew him." Patrick answers out loud from the kitchen, and when he walks out, Pete sees a bottle of water in his hand. Patrick treks back to the direction of their bedroom, leaving Pete by himself in the living room.

Annoyance sparks in Pete's chest. This is just like those few times when Patrick would answer noncommittally when asked about Brendon. He places his laptop aside and follows Patrick.

"Don't you think you should've mentioned that little fact when I asked who your partner was?" Pete crosses his arms as he leans against the door.

Patrick's eyes are narrowed when he faces Pete, eyebrows furrowing. "So I know him. Big deal. You don't see me asking who your old friends are."

"We are _not_ talking about old friends or college friends here." Pete fumes, trying to keep his temper down. He knows that both of them have short fuses, especially Patrick, and from the rate they're going at, this _talk_ is just a ticking bomb waiting to go off if none of them calms down first. "We are talking about _why_ the fuck didn't you tell me that your partner was your _friend_ in medical school."

Judging from the red flush on Patrick's face, Pete knows he's rapidly losing his patience. "Why are you making this such a huge deal? Yeah, we're friends. So what? What does this have to do with you?"

Pete opens his mouth to answer, but nothing comes up. He closes his mouth back, only managing a glare, and Patrick does the same with the equal amount of ferocity. "That's right. Nothing, Pete. This has absolutely _nothing_ to do with you, so just drop it."

"I know for one thing that your partner's an ass. He attacked Shane when he didn't even do anything."

Patrick's eyes flash with anger for a second, and that's enough to fuel Pete's annoyance into vexation. Why is Patrick protecting his asshole of a friend? Patrick, of all people, should know that his friend is at fault.

"You don't know either of them. Who the hell are you to judge Brendon like that?"

Patrick climbs into bed, facing away from Pete and curling into himself as small as possible. Pete clamps his mouth shut, knowing that he's in the wrong for the last one. Patrick has a point; Pete doesn't know the story between the three of them, so he has no right to judge anything or anyone.

As he turns around to leave, that's when he realizes that, during the entire course of their relationship, while Patrick tells him all about his life since childhood, he has never told him anything about his life in medical school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short, but I hope this is good enough for now. I'll try to make the next one longer!
> 
> Speaking of next one, I clearly have some unfinished works, and I'd like to know which one you want me to focus on. OR, surprise surprise, write the alternate Brentrick ending to Coffee Shop Soundtrack! (since almost half the comments are about them lmao)
> 
> Unless you want me to focus on this one, or keep updating whichever story like I always do hah
> 
> Leave some comments!


End file.
